


Welcome Home Captain Williams

by whoviangirlfromgallifrey



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangirlfromgallifrey/pseuds/whoviangirlfromgallifrey
Summary: Rory comes home from World War 2 to find the best of surprises.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously a slightly AU as Amy has the capacity to have children and the ending is going to be much happier than the end of The Angels Take Manhattan.
> 
> This has smut so if that isn't your thing then turn around now. Otherwise enjoy and please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> This story will most likely be told from multiple viewpoints but I will be sure to distinguish who I am going with at the beginning to avoid confusion.

~AMY~

Amy hummed softly as she cleaned up the kitchen from lunch, her daughter napping in her cot and her son playing in the livingroom rug. She heard a knock at the door and Tony announced it as well. 

"Mama, there is someone at the front door" he called to her.

She smiled at her son's words indulgently. 

"Thank you my love" she called back as she dried her hands on the dish towel currently sitting on the counter.

She went to get the door, peering through the peephole and gasping softly as she did at the sight in front of her, pulling back and smoothing her skirt nervously and then checking her hair was still pinned up off her face as her cheeks flamed. It had been over a year and a half since the letter claiming that her husband was killed in a bombardment of heavy fire. She had finally finished grieving him outwardly so she wasn't about to let ghosts of the past come drudging to the surface.

She threw open the door and her hand immediately went to her mouth at the familiar face staring back at her. 

"Is it really........are you real?" She asked in a harsh, tear filled whisper.

Rather than waiting for an answer, she threw herself into the arms of her husband. She held him, crying into his shirt as she clung to him, afraid that if she let go, he would disappear forever again. 

~RORY~  
The sound of gunfire and machine gun fire would forever be imprinted on his memory and in his ears, which still rang annoyingly from time to time. The soldiers who had picked him up from the bloody battlefield and transported him to the battlefield hospital had told him he was lucky to be alive and that amidst all that gunfire he should have been dead. His eyes had closed against the horrific memories of soldiers broken bodies covering the battlefield, of holding a young man who had been his subordinate as the other young man had died. The loss of so many of his men and the force of the blast that had hit him, had dazed him enough to temporarily forget who he was.

It had taken almost a year of rehabilitation and rest in a New York City hospital for him to be able to stand let alone walk and move about freely. It was shortly thereafter that he was told he was being shipped home from the hospital. He had been both nervous and excited, unaware that as he changed into the uniform he had donned, that his wife and family believed him to be dead the previous year.

And now here he stood on the front stoop of a small house just on the outside edge of New York City, knocking on the door. There was a small moment of fear for him that he had the wrong house and he quickly smoothed his hair and tugged at the bottom of his uniform shirt, trying to keep from frightening whoever might come to open the door. His worst fears were realized when the door flew open and he saw the look of horrified shock in his wife's eyes as she caught sight of him but he was startled from his own thoughts with the question, tears filling his eyes as he stared at her face. 

"It's me Amy" he answered in a croak, his knees locked as he stood there.

A moment later she was throwing herself into his arms, tears soaking his shirt as his soaked her head, his lips finding the top of her head and pressing kisses there.


	2. First Meetings and Reacqauintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory reacqauintes himself with civilian life and coming home to a family that didn't exist before he left.

~AMY~

She clung to her husband, crying into his shirt as her hands went round his neck and she stroked his hair, so happy to have him back in her arms and safe once more. In the back of her mind she knew her worries were silly since he had already lived through this war once before but something about believing him dead had given her a much more appreciative attitude about him. 

She had seemed to forget that there were two small children alone, essentially, in the house as she stood on the front stoop clinging to her husband.

"Mama" Tony's small voice pierced through the moment uncertainly, his eyes watching warily as his mother clung to the man in the doorway.

That seemed to be the jolt Amy needed to bring her back to reality, turning to see the little boy standing there uncertainly. She smiled at her son and released Rory to wave him over. 

"Tony my love, come here and meet your daddy" she gestured to the little boy with a smile. 

He approached his mother and this stranger slowly, keeping his eyes on the uniformed man as he did. Once he was close enough, Amy lifted the four year old in her arms and kissed his cheek.

"Say hello dear" she said softly and neither Anthony nor Rory knew which she was saying it to. 

"Hello daddy" Tony said softly and with a small smile before he hid his face in his mothers collar and hair. 

Amy smiled as Rory reached over to ruffle the boy's hair, glad to see her husband trying to bond with Tony. There was a small wail and Anthony perked up in Amy's arms.

"Mama, Betsy is awake" he announced, as if the cries of the baby on the second floor weren't notice enough for the adults.

~RORY~

It felt so good to have Amy in his arms once more, especially knowing that he had been believed dead to everyone who he cared about. He couldn't help wondering if Amy had contacted the Doctor or River to tell them what had happened.

At the sound of the small voice, Rory looked up, the tears in his eyes spilling over and dropping onto Amy's auburn locks before he pressed his lips to her head. At the mention of a son, his eyes went wide and he looked curiously at Amy. 

"Anthony is an orphan. He needed a family and we needed him. He stole my heart as soon as I saw him in the Orphans home" Amy hurried to explain. 

Rory held up a hand, shaking his head with a smile as if no explanation was needed as he released her so she could kneel and draw the small boy closer, his eyes riveted on his face much the same as the child's were to Rory's. He gave a friendly smile when he was eye to eye with this stranger, hoping it was a friendly smile.

At the greeting from their son, Rory beamed brightly, reaching over and ruffling the back of hair. 

"Hello son" he tried out the endearment, finding it wonderful to say that and not realizing that he had always wanted to do that.

When he heard the sounds of small cries from the second floor, he raised a brow at Amy, which just moved higher as he heard what their son announced. 

"Who's Betsy?" He asked his wife.

He was rewarded with a sheepish look from her as she set Anthony down and kneeled in front of him. 

"Tony, can you go cheer up your sister?" She asked before he nodded and scampered off and up the stairs.

He grinned at Amy as she straightened and looked at him, taking his hand in hers and interlacing their fingers. 

"We need to talk" she stated simply and he nodded as he allowed himself to be led into the house, stopping to close the door behind himself before following her to the livingroom and sitting on the couch.


End file.
